


Skipping

by midnightskydan



Series: Agere Fics [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: prompt: okay can you please please write something with phil slipping into little space in school and dan doesn’t know about it so he skips class and hides in the library and watches cartoons on his phone and dans worries because phil never skips class unless something is really wrong





	Skipping

Dan glanced down at his phone, mindlessly dismissing Twitter and Instagram notifications, telling himself he’d reply to DMs from semi-friends later. He looked up from his phone, scanning the area for Phil again.

Phil’s 3rd class was only the next building down, and he usually met Dan by the flower beds outside of what was each of their 4th class. (He usually did this so that he could convince Dan to go into the class, Government, where he would have to bite his tongue at homophobic conservatives all class and the teacher who seemed to enable them.) As often as Dan suggested they just ditch, considering they both had good marks in the class, Phil was never the type to do anything that could result in getting in trouble.

Dan checked the time, frowning. The bell was about to ring.

_where are u?_  
-DH

_ur not gonna make me suffer through mr hasting’s class all alone are u :(_  
-DH

Dan tapped anxiously on his phone screen. The bell rang. He glanced toward the doorway of the classroom.

_u ok?_  
-DH

He’d seen Phil this morning. He’d seemed fine. They’d done their usual routine, hung out (or, more accurately, made out) in their usual spot behind the school’s library. Phil had gone to his first classes, as far as Dan knew. Maybe he’d gotten sick? Phil never missed class.

Dan paced in front of the flowers, awaiting a reply. Kids filed into classes, and Dan glanced again at Hasting’s classroom door. What if Phil had gotten hurt? What if he’d had a panic attack? He would have told Dan if he had to leave, right?

_Library_  
-PL

_Dont worry_  
-PL

Dan was only a little relieved at the reply. Whenever Phil told Dan not to worry, he did the opposite. Dan frowned, glancing once more at the classroom door before pocketing his phone and walking off in the direction of the library.

* * *

Phil sucked on the tip of his thumb. He was sat in the back corner of the library. No one came over here. The school was pretty big, and the library mirrored that. Phil was pretty sure there was no TA in the library right now to worry about, and as far as he’d seen from studying in here, the librarian didn’t do much. He’d be fine until the end of 4th. He just needed to be away from the loudness of the classrooms and the people who would watch him. He couldn’t stop the feeling that had seemed to creep up on him at the end of 3rd.

It seemed as though his regression had snuck up on him. He’d never had to deal with it at school before, usually more able to control it.

Phil closed his eyes, tired of thinking about it. He sucked his thumb a little further into his mouth. He was so tired of thinking and worrying. He shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts away, and opened his phone, putting in headphones. He pulled up Netflix, pressing play on a cartoon that would be entertaining enough, but gentle enough to soothe him. He put his headphones in, leaning back against the bookcase and sucking softly on his thumb, trying to get himself to calm down and allowing the soft, young, headspace to take over.

The littleness was certainly taking over, but Phil couldn’t shake the anxiety. What if someone found him and he got in trouble? Was he bad for skipping class? What if he got caught and they didn’t like him being little? Phil didn’t want to be alone like this. He wanted to go home. He wanted to color or take a nap or cuddle with his bear. Or with Dan. His Dan.

He was already too far gone when Dan texted him. Oh yeah…Dan was in his 4th class. Phil had been so desperate to sneak away to be small for a moment, he hadn’t let himself think before hiding away in his little nook of the library. Dan asked if he was okay, and Phil pouted, wanting to ask Dan to come to him. But they would get in trouble. He didn’t want Dan to worry about him, so Phil managed to let Dan know he was at the library. That was the last thing he managed before entirely slipping away as if he had no control at all.

He returned to the Netflix app and pressed play, plopping his thumb back between his lips. He managed to let go of his anxiety for a moment, his childlike mind easily entertained with the show. He curled in on himself, cuddling his backpack against him. He was content for a few moments if a bit lonely.

Then he heard a shuffle and ripped out an earphone. Footsteps. Someone was coming toward Phil’s hiding spot. Phil didn’t want a teacher to find him! He couldn’t explain his headspace to a teacher. They’d get him in trouble. They’d yell at him. Phil didn’t want to get yelled at. The footsteps sounded closer, and Phil’s heart was in his throat. Tears gathered in his eyes. The person owning the footsteps came around the corner and Phil sighed in relief.

A soft sigh alerted Dan to Phil’s whereabouts, and he glanced down to see Phil nestled between two bookcases and fairly well hidden. Phil looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Dan?” Phil whispered.

Dan crouched down, looking Phil over. “Hey, I was worried about you,” he said, voice quiet, “What’re you doing here?”

Phil looked down. “Can’t be in class,” he murmured.

“Anxiety or something?” Dan asked, sitting crisscross in front of Phil.

“Mhmm, somethin like that,” Phil said, sucking on his bottom lip.

“You want to go to the counselor?” Dan asked.

Phil shook his head quickly, hugging his knees.

“Alright. Just thought I’d ask. Wanna go out to our spot?” Dan offered.

Phil frowned. “I don’ wanna kiss,” he said softly.

Dan grinned a little, a suspicion forming in his mind tied to Phil’s behavior. “We don’t have to kiss,” he murmured. “But we can talk out there, and I don’t think anyone will find us. If you want.”

Phil looked at Dan thoughtfully. “Mkay,” he decided.

Dan offered Phil a hand, shushing him with a smile as they walked through the bookshelves to the door, the librarian over at her desk, and the doors on the other side of the library. Phil squeezed Dan’s hand, chewing on the fingernail of his free thumb. Dan led Phil out and quickly around to the little nook in the brick of the library’s back where they liked to hide in the mornings. Dan sat down against the wall, and Phil sat just beside him.

Phil looked to Dan, his eyes wide and his expression a soft almost-pout.

Dan almost cooed at him. “Come here,” he said, opening his arms, fondness lacing his tone.

Phil leaned into Dan, bringing a thumb back up to his lips to suck on.

“You feeling small?” Dan asked.

“Mhm,” Phil admitted shyly, face buried in Dan’s shoulder.

“Want me to do the carer thing?”

“Mhm,” Phil said, not looking up from Dan’s shoulder.

Dan had mainly done this over text and a few times when he had stayed the night at Phil’s house, but he knew how it went. He wished Phil had told Dan and invited him to come to protect Phil while he was small. At least with Dan here, if they got approached by a campus supervisor or teacher, he could speak for Phil a little and handle it. If Phil got in trouble while regressed, he’d probably freak out.

Dan stroked Phil’s shoulder with a hand, thinking about what to do with this situation. He could send Phil to the nurse or the counselor and say he was feeling bad and needed to sit out of class for a while, but they’d probably make Dan return to class. Dan didn’t know how long Phil would be small, and he didn’t want to leave Phil alone. They might send Phil home which would take Phil out of the stressful school environment but leave him without support in his regression and with questions from his parents. Dan wasn’t sure that Phil could even answer any counselor’s or nurse’s questions. Undoubtedly Phil would be bothered by any sort of questions anyways. Dan had to scrap that idea.

They could sit here until Phil began to feel big again, but Dan didn’t know how long that would take and there was the risk of being caught. A teacher chewing them out surely wouldn’t do wonders for Phil’s mental health, especially while he was regressed. Just sitting here with the anxiety of possibly being caught wouldn’t help Phil either.

They could ditch and walk to Dan’s house, just a bit down the road. Dan’s parents were at work. The issue there was the chance that the school would take notice and contact their parents about the missing classes. That and the risk of getting caught as they snuck out.

“Love,” Dan murmured.

Phil nuzzled his head against Dan’s shoulder in reply.

“Would you want to go to my house now? Stay there for the rest of the day? Or do you think you can go back to class in a bit?” Dan asked gently.

Phil made a soft noise of displeasure. “Wanna go home,” he said softly.

“Your house?” Dan asked, confused.

Phil shook his head. “Nuh-uh. You,” he said, face still hidden in Dan’s coat.

“Alright, my place?” Dan clarified.

“Mhm.”

The lunch bell would ring in just a bit, so Dan decided they could easily slip out in the chaos of the kids being let out of class. He explained the plan to Phil, who seemed content to let Dan take the lead and do any decision making required. He pulled back up the cartoon on his phone to watch until the bell would ring. He leaned against Dan, making Dan hold the phone for him to see. Dan stroked his side as Phil sucked on his thumb.

Before the half-watched episode of the cartoon could end, the lunch bell rang. Dan pocketed the phone and helped Phil to his feet, taking his hand. “Just follow me,” he said softly.

Phil nodded, pulling at his backpack strap.

Dan led them through the crowds, thankfully not running into any friends that might ask questions, and toward the football field where a scarce amount of kids spent lunch. They were able to slip out through the buses’ gate, which was never properly locked. Dan didn’t relax until they were far out of sight from the school.

Dan had plenty of experience doing this, but something about the prospect of being caught and Phil being afraid had made it ten times more anxiety-inducing. They had made it, though.

Phil glanced behind them one more time, and Dan squeezed his hand. “We’re alright,” he assured.

“Didn’ like it,” Phil murmured, as they kept walking. “Too loud.”

Dan realized he was referring to being at school. “Yeah, I know,” Dan replied. “But you did really good,” he said. “You haven’t been small in ages, and I’m glad you and me can relax for the rest of the day.”

“My head hurts,” Phil said quietly.

“Mm,” Dan replied. “I’ll get you some meds and you can lay down in my bed.”

They came upon Dan’s house and Dan led Phil to the door, unlocking it and opening it for his boyfriend. Phil seemed relieved the second that the door was shut, and they were away from any eyes that could land on them. Dan smiled as he watched the tension leave Phil’s body. No doubt he would sink deeper into his altered headspace now that he was comfortable. Dan rest a hand on Phil’s back and guided him into Dan’s bedroom.

Phil sat on Dan’s bed and Dan pulled out his bottom dresser drawer. “Want some PJs?” he asked, keeping his voice soft.

Phil nodded but made no move to come to look. Dan smiled a little and picked out a pair of plaid pajama pants and one of Dan’s odd-androgynous-fashion sweaters which was a forest green and longer than necessary.

“This okay?” he asked, setting the outfit on the bed.

“Mhm.” Phil grabbed the sweater, pulling off his shirt to put it on. He swung his feet, frowning at his jeans. He whimpered softly, motioning to his jeans.

Dan smiled a bit. “Want some help?”

Phil just nodded, pouting. Dan smiled, kneeling in front of Phil and helping him tug off his jeans. “Here we are,” he murmured, grabbing the pajama pants and tugging them up Phil’s legs.

Phil stood, tugging them the rest of the way. He laid down on his side on Dan’s bed. “Thank you,” he said, nuzzling his head into the pillows.

“Of course, love,” Dan murmured. “I’ll get my laptop and we can watch a show, yeah? Anything else you need?” Dan swiped his thumb over Phil’s cheekbone. He was so sweet like this.

Phil nodded, eyes wide, and Dan smiled.

“Yeah? What would you like?” Dan asked.

“M’wan a stuffie?” Phil’s voice was small and slurred, and oh-so-precious.

Dan melted. “Okay, baby. Anything else?”

“Mmm,” Phil hummed, bringing a finger to his chin as he thought. “D’you have a sippy?”

“I’ll see if I can find one,” Dan said. He dropped a kiss to Phil’s forehead. “Be right back.”

Phil felt the anxiety dissipate and contentedness spread through him as he nuzzled into the pillow that smelled of Dan and waited for Dan’s return.

Dan returned with his childhood teddy bear, a sippy cup he found in a closet box from when his brother was little, and his laptop. He handed Phil the bear, and Phil lit up, pulling it into his arms.

“Bear!” he said happily. “He’s got a hat!”

Dan smiled. “Mhm, he’s a cowboy right now,” he said with a smile. “He has lots of clothes in a box somewhere if you wanna dress him up later.”

Phil smiled, sitting the bear on the bed and wiggling its arms about. “I love him,” he mentioned.

Dan grinned as he pulled the same cartoon that they’d watched at school up on his laptop. “Me too. He’s my favorite.” Dan set the laptop on his bed. “There. Good?”

“Mhm!” Phil hummed, already much happier than he’d been all day.

“And I’ve washed the sippy and filled it with apple juice. Sound okay?”

“Yep!”

Dan grinned. “Look at me go,” he said.

“You’re the best,” Phil said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. The bestest in the whole world.”

Dan pressed a kiss to Phil’s forehead once again. “Good enough to stick around for cuddles?”

“Yes!” Phil said.

Dan grinned, lying behind Phil and gathering him up into his arms.

“I love you,” Phil mentioned softly.

Dan smiled, kissing Phil’s hair. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> send agere prompts over at [@onesiecloset](https://onesiecloset.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr !


End file.
